Pennies
by speed killz
Summary: In an attempt to get InuYasha's attention, Kagome turns to Sango for help. Then pennies are thrown at InuYasha....XD
1. Chapter 1

Pennies.

Kagome got out of class, and walked down to the cafeteria, her friends Sango and Ayame tailing her. Kagome, her black hair flowing over her shoulders, was clad in her own version of a school uniform. She was wearing a black mini-skirt and a black blouse, with a gold necklace around her neck, while her friends decided that they were more comfortable in the regular school uniform. They continued down the hallways, until they got to the cafeteria, and they sat down at their usual table, and Kagome sat down at the far end of the table, where she could see the boy from where she sat.

InuYasha sat down at his table, surrounded by his friends, and he hungrily opened his burger, devouring it.

"Iunno man," He said, not noticing the girl that watched him from a few tables down. "Maybe I'll skip next class, it's so boring, and I don't get it anyway." He said.

Miroku shook his head.

"No dude, come to class. You skip too much already."

InuYasha laughed. "Haha, yeah. Okay." He said sarcastically. "Cuz you know I only skip like, two days a week." He said. Miroku nodded. "Yep, that's too much." He said.

Miroku, his dirty mind ever active, tried to put it in perspective for InuYasha.

"It's like this, InuYasha. If you skip two out of five dates with a hot girl, you think you're gonna get any? Nope, answer is no, you won't. And you also won't get a passing grade by skipping class, so go to class." Miroku said, and InuYasha thought about it.

"Okay, sure, whatever you want, man." He said, thinking of a new topic to talk about. Suddenly, a penny clattered onto the table and skidded across the top, sliding off the other end, having been thrown by someone.

Sango crouched beside Kagome and grinned as she saw the boy Kagome was looking at.

"Him?" She asked. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I wish he would take notice of me." She said, sighing. Sango grinned. "I think that can be aranged." She said. "Just remember to smile."

Kagome looked at her. "What?" She asked, but Sango had already thrown the penny across the cafeteria, and Kagome watched as it struck the table in between InuYasha and his friends. Sango quickly moved over so she wouldn't look like she had done anything when InuYasha looked over.

InuYasha followed the penny as it slid across the table, then looked up to see where it had been thrown from. His glance around the cafeteria revealed that everyone had their heads down, talking and eating, except one person. He stared at her, and she grinned, waving at him. InuYasha nodded, and turned around, continuing to eat.

"Maybe I will go to next class." He said. _That girl is in my next class._

Sango shook her head at InuYasha's response.

"What a loser, are you sure you want this guy?" She asked. Kagome nodded. Sango sighed and shook her head again.

"Okay, it's your choice." She said. She whipped the next penny hard, and it streaked toward the boy, hitting him on the shoulder. He glanced down and picked it up, looking it over, before dropping it on the table. He didn't bother looking over, and Kagome sighed.

"Are you sure throwing pennies at him will work, Sango?" She asked. Sango nodded. "It's a tried and true method, Kagome, don't doubt the power of the pennies. Somethings bound to happen."

It was Kagome's turn to shake her head.

"Alright." She said skeptically. Sango waited a few more seconds, before getting angry. She reached into her pocket and withdrew a handful of pennies, and she threw them as hard as she could at the boy across the cafeteria.

"Jeez, is he retarded!?" She asked, and nodded in satisfaction as the boy yelped, having been struck by at least twenty pennies. Sango forgot to duck and move away, and she quickly scrambled for cover as InuYasha looked over.

InuYasha looked over, rubbing his neck, and saw the other girl quickly moving away.

_Hmm, so it's her. Alright, I knew that the other girl was too timid to do something like that by herself._ He thought. He counted up the pennies that were on the table, and in his lap, and grinned. He had 37 pennies.

Just when Sango thought the boy would never do anything, she stood up. She reached into her pocket, and withdrew a toonie. Ayame laughed, and covered her mouth, her green eyes sparkling.

"Damn, Sango. Don't kill the boy now." She said, making Kagome giggle. Sango tossed the toonie at InuYasha, and sighed in relief as itt landed in his lap. She watched InuYasha look down, and examine the money in his lap.

InuYasha wondered what the hell was going on, but he decided it was time for a little payback. He picked up the toonie and the pennies, and got up.

"Aww, yeah! He's coming over!" Sango said, sliding away from Kagome.

InuYasha walked over to Kagome, and stopped in front of the girl, staring down at her. He looked at the money in his hands, and looked back at her.

"I'm sorry," He said, barely able to contain his grin. "But if you want any, it'll cost you more than this."

A look of confusion came over Kagome's face. "Wha...?"

"But I am willing to compensate you for your donation." He said, slipping the money into his pocket. He swiftly leaned down, his hand on her shoulder, and kissed her on the lips, catching her by surprise. He closed his eyes, and held her in a kiss for a few seconds, before pulling away, smirking. He dropped something in her lap, then turned around, and walked away.

Sango nodded, Ayame's laughter in her ears.

"And that's what pennies can do, Kagome." She said, satisfied. Kagome stared at the receding figure of InuYasha, and touched her lips.

Just then, she realized what InuYasha had meant, and a deep red blush colored her cheeks. She glanced down in her lap, and saw a folded up piece of paper. She opened it, and saw InuYasha's telephone number.

She jumped up, and hugged Sango.

"Yes!!" She exclaimed. "Thanks Sango!" She said, hugging her friend tight. Sango grinned. "Not a problem." She said. "But..."

Kagome let go of her. "What?" She asked.

"Now you owe me $2.37." She said.


	2. Alternate ending by Kurokasumi2

'when the handful of pennies hit inuyasha he walked over to kagomes table who was smiling stupidly and shy for her true love was standing infront of her. He then grabbed her hair and started pounding her face into the table about 10-15 times yelling 'STOP THROWING PENNIES AT ME YA DUMB BITCH!' afterwards he walked away kagomes head stayed on the table in a small pool of blood, Sango popped up from under the table and picked up kagomes head to find her dead, with 6 teeth missing, her nose completely disformed and her forehead flattened. Ayame just sat across the table dumbfounded. Eri started laughing at her and Sango dropped kagomes head in frustration and let it splash back in the blood, and let another tooth fall out and blurted, 'FUCK NOW HOW THE HELL IS SHE SUPPOSED TO PAY ME BACK?'

Rofl.


End file.
